Bathroom Classroom
by CutePigs
Summary: Harry Potter Fic. pairing: Snirtle Snape makes his way thru hogwarts wondering around thinking deeply. until he bumps into a very naughty ghost. /not completed yet. content warning/trigger wanring: Bondage*dubcon*teacher\student*ghostsex*unsanitiery*Emetophilia*
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night at hogwarts. the halls were cold and silent. all the students and the teachers had gone to bed hours ago... almost all the teachers, that is, Professer Snape was wide awake roaming the halls.

He was deep in thought thinking about how troublesome his students are and how comepletly terrible they are at making potions. "Honestly, it's like they're not even trying" he murmured out loud in his pungy voice

he thinks of all the times Ron was an idiot and messed stuff up. and how dumb and worthless Neivel was. and then he thought of all the times those two idiots and practally everyone of his students spilt some toxic potion all over the place. how the green goop would ooz on the table sourounded by broken glass. oh how it glistened and sizzled. how it smelled of rotting vegetables and regergitated porridge. how he longed to rub that stuff all over his body.

Snape didn't exactly have a place to be in perticular. he just liked to walk. he walks a lot at night to calm his troubled mind. he walks to cleanse himself. cleanse himself of his perverted thoughts.

Snape was very interested in potions not only for their effects, but because of their appearance. he had a soft spot for gels, and goops, and slimy liquid... or one might call it a hard spot.

Snape was thinking of pouring some potions on his body, specifficlty ones that would sizzle his skin. "Oh what a nice sensation that would be" Snape thought to himself when all of the sudden he heard a noise coming from a bath room. ahh, bathrooms. he liked bathrooms a lot. he never told anyone, but all those years when he was getting bullied by Potter, his favorite times were when Potter would push his head into that nasty toilet. sometimes there would be some liquidy gels in there, he always had a hard time containing his dirty self.

quickly he scuttled over to the bathroom where the noise was coming from. and krept in slowly.

"OOOOO hOOO hooo!" Cried the bathroom ghost

"Oh, it's just that moaning mirtle" snape thought in his head. He had heard of her, and maybe even seen her afew times, but he usually tries his best to stay away from the ghosts. he doesn't appreciate their dumb pranks.

Mirtle was sitting by a toilet that had been broken and flung out of it's stall, it had been lodged in the floor, tile around it was all cracked, and there were many feces around the toilet area.

Snape tried to sneak back out of the bathroom for fear of her throwing some toilet paper at him.. unless it was used, then he might reconsider. "Ohh! professor, you've come to see me" Mirtle noticed him. Snape began to sweat, his skin resembled a swamp toad. cold, greenish white, and sickly. "Ah... Mirtle" Snape said looking at mirtle in destgust "have you come to mock me?" Mirtle pouted. eyes looking a bit crazy.

"uh... no, Mirtle" Said snape. what was she going on about Snape wondered to himself.

"what happened in here, Mirtle?" snape inquired. "Oh nothing, just a little redecorating" said mirtle in a shrieky voice. snape was feeling very uncomfortable now. so he started feeling around for the door nop to make his excape, but he was suddenly swept up by a flood of water, curticy of the overflowing toilets.

"now Snape" Mirtle said "don't run off and leave me here... I've been so lonely"

Mirtle floated closer to snape who was just now crawling onto a broken toilet holding on for dear life. "Mirtle, I am only going to tell you this once. you let me be!" Snape said to her assertivltly

"What would you do if I did not leave you alone, teeacher" shrieked mirtle

snape squished his head back sort of like a turtle does when it goes into it's shell, he had so many wrinkles on his neck by doing this. he didn't like the tone mirtle was using, it was very unpleasant.

Mirtle floated closer and closer she put her hands on Snapes "teacher I've been having trouble understanding these potions" Mirtle started "Wh-what are you doing, Mirtle!?" Snape said suddenly with a very afraid voice yet kind of titlated at the same time.

"Oh Proffessor Snape." Mirtle... moaned.

Mirtle wanted to have Snape. to toy with him. her professor plaything. yes.

Snape started to sweat some more. he smelled very pungent, something of a mix between onions and seaweed.

Mirtle stroked her finger from his lips, down his chest, all the way to his swqeesed

"Oh!" Snape exclaimed.

Mirtle snickered.

"Snape, I want you to try a potion I made. and then grade me" Mirtle breathed into his ear

Snape shuddered, and twitched all. over. he didn't know what mirtle had in mind and hoenstly he was a little scared. ingtrigued but scared. he didn't know what this bathroom ghost was capable of, but he wanted to find out. he gave a small nod to mirtle, letting her know she could do whatevere she wanted to his sudoriferous body.

mirtle gave out a loud screetch no doubt some sort of ghost-wtich hybrid spell the room grew dark and suddenly gizers of water erupted from the near by toilets and sinks. the swirled around the room clashing into each other forming cirles and and shapes snape had never seen before. the water glowed of greens and blues, and other liquids dripped from the ceiling. the whole room smelled like mold and daisys, and odd combination but snape did not complain.

Mirtle swung her arms about and the water followed her movemnts mixing in and out of each other, until it became a small ball, and it floated above snapes head. "Open widee!" Mirtle sqeeked. Snape forrowed his brow, he was not ready for this.

Mirtle glared at him. she stared at his pale-green skin that glistened with sweat. such a nasty professor, she wanted to pinch every bit of cold soggy flesh on his body and make him squirm like a little professor worm.

She shot her hands out and the porcelan toilet reformed itself and traped his hands.

Snape gasped and wriggled around "M-mirtle!" he mangaged to say

"Open. your. mouth." Mirtle said in a stern voice.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Emetophilia warning/puke/barf/gross/**

Toxic sludge forced it's way thru Snapes mouth and down his sore throat. Mirtle had been doing this for God knows how long. this girl was crazy. and Snape was starting to break

Snape gagged and coughed as Mirtle pulled the goop in and out of him. guck leaked from his nose and tears dripped from his eyes. it wasn't that it was incredibly painful - a bit painful yes- but it was mostly overpowering.

Snape could harldy breath with all that guck going thru his nose and mouth.

he felt as tho he was drowning in some feces/vomit/mud concoction.

and he loved every bit of it.

"Oh Professor, take it like the dirty. slut. you. areeeee." Mirtle said in her usual shrieky voice.

Snape closed his eyes tight and cried softly. the tingly pain, the musky smell, the feeling it made going into him, was so much more than he could bear.

suddenly, snape tightened up and spewed vomit right thru mirtle (who was a ghost)

"Naughty naughty" Mirtle tisked as she used her gooey guck to throw Snape into his own vomit puddle. "Lick it up like a puppy" she commanded. "noooo" snape cried softly

"DON'T DEFY ME, SNAPE!" Mirtle Screamed

Snape cried a little more and then he start to lap up the vomit. it was nasty.

chunks of bread, bits of corn, and broccoli. it was slippery and slimy, and it tasted of acid and broken dreams.

Mirtle floated over to him and pushed her foot down on his head. Snape buried his nose in his own filthy vomit and continued to cry and lick lick.

"I'm learning so much, professor" she teased.


End file.
